


Destiel Smut Brigade Christmas Series RULES and SCHEDULE

by C_Diva (thecollective), emmyloo03, RosieTheRiveter



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecollective/pseuds/C_Diva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyloo03/pseuds/emmyloo03, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTheRiveter/pseuds/RosieTheRiveter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the rules and schedule for the DSB Christmas Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Smut Brigade Christmas Series RULES and SCHEDULE

**Author's Note:**

> The rules are:
> 
> *Text must be holiday season related (Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, NYE, etc)  
> *No max/min word count  
> *Dean/Cas pairing is a must  
> *Can be canon or AU based  
> *This is a SMUT brigade so there should be SMUT  
> *Please post to the "Destiel Smut Brigade 30 Day Challenge" and "Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Series"  
> *If you are not an approved author in the series, contact @collectivadiva  
> *Challenge yourself! If you always write in past tense, try present. If you don't do a lot of dialogue, try it out. Don't be shy, we are a pretty forgiving bunch.  
> *Post your fic by 11:59pm PST the day you are scheduled.  
> *If you cannot post on time, or need help with BETAing, please TELL SOMEONE (@collectivadiva will help!).  
> *Tag your fics appropriately with any applicable warnings, triggers, etc.  
> *TITLE ALL WORK AS SO: "The ____ Day of Christmas: "Title"" For Example: "The 1st Day of Christmas: "Hot Chocolate for Two"  
> *HAVE FUN! If you're not having fun, what is the point?

 

**13 days of A Very Destiel Christmas**

 

**Schedule and Posting Dates**

  * December 13: RosietheRiveter
  * December 14: Collectiva Diva
  * December 15: Emmyloo03
  * December 16: allthebeautifulthings9828
  * December 17: Uncouth4Misha
  * December 18: Dear Collectress
  * December 19: Jacksqueen16
  * December 20: bluest_skies
  * December 21: betty days 
  * December 22: aerialiste
  * December 23: Catsandcrayola
  * December 24: Aquielle
  * December 25(BONUS FIC!): tadeudz



**Author's Note:**

> Meet me over on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/collectivadiva) or on [Tumblr](http://whothehellisdiva.tumblr.com) for more of the same.


End file.
